


江山无限

by DFT



Category: Polital RPF;, 水表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFT/pseuds/DFT
Relationships: 江/温, 江山
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	江山无限

“玉石桥斜倚把栏杆靠。”  
“鸳鸯戏水。”  
“鸳鸯来戏水。”  
“金色鲤鱼朝见娘娘。”  
“金色鲤鱼在水面朝。啊，水面朝。”  
“娘娘，雁来啦！”  
“长空啊。雁儿飞。哎呀，雁儿呀！雁儿并飞腾，闻奴的声音落花阴，这景色撩人欲醉......”  
台上的人唱腔婉转，身段妩媚，行靠，转身，叉腰都干净利索，一场终了，掌声络绎不绝，论笑的最灿烂的还是八排正对舞台坐着的人，他却是自己买票来听的戏。散场后，有群众找他签名，他也都欣然接受。直到有人进来附身低语了几句，他才笑眯眯的说道：“同志们，我还有事，就先离开了呀。”  
群众也纷纷表白依依不舍，“主席再见，主席保重身体。”  
从戏院出来后，江长风快步前行，嘴角的幅度原来越大，眼底也有一丝狡黠。  
“人什么时候来的？”  
“大概一个小时前，您在听戏没敢打扰您。”  
“做的好，就该让他等着。”倒要看看，他这份傲气还能维持多久！身为猎人，他可十分期待这份猎物。  
......  
江长风好像并不急着回去，他还去视察了海里的食堂，看忘了海里的环卫工人，再去观赏了海里的花卉，一来二去又过了一个小时。等着办公室的温岚山自然难熬，完全摸不清那人的想法，他就像那热锅上的蚂蚁，只能来回踱步，缓解自己的焦躁不安，江长风打开门看到的就是这份场景。  
“岚山啊，你怎么来了？”  
“主席我......”“还没吃晚饭吧，正好我也没吃。小郭，去准备下晚饭，就在这里，我和岚山一起吃。”被这道听似温柔却强硬惯了的声音打断，温岚山只好襟声。就像事先安排好的已有，几道津菜短短几分钟就摆上了桌，桌上还有一瓶五粮液，完全不符合上位者的口味。  
“干站着干什么，来，坐啊。”  
“哦……好。”温岚山挪动僵直的双腿，走到江长风对面。  
“咳咳。”  
正往下坐的时候，被江长风这两声咳嗽打断。抬眼看去，对方脸上还是挂着微笑，只是黑框眼镜下面却带着一丝玩味和警告。于是，温岚山果断走到江长风身边坐下，低声道了声“主席。”  
这声绵言细语让江长风很是受用，他柔声道：“岚山啊，喝酒吗？”  
温岚山平时饮食很自律，酒是不会碰的，但他知道江长风不会也不许他答个“不”字。“会喝一点。”  
“好好好。”江长风一边点头说好，一边将温岚山面前的酒杯添满，送至他嘴边。温岚山一惊，起初想躲开，但看到对方眼中的七分“期待”和三分“警告”，还是老老实实听安排，喝急了倒把自己呛到了。  
“咳咳......咳......”  
“哎呀，慢一点呀，你这样哪里像会喝酒的嘛。”不似责怪，倒似调情……江长风轻拍温岚山的背部，拍着拍着，手就拍到了腰杆上，温岚山那一瞬间浑身僵硬，若非理智不许，他准会跳起来。  
不是没察觉到怀中人的反应，江长风面不改色，只是在心里冷哼了一声，几根手指反复摩擦着对方的腰肢，不得不说，手感真好。酒杯再次被添满，再次被送到嘴边，再次一杯见底，只是这次却少了鲁莽。两杯下肚，不到片刻，温岚山脸上就起了红晕，连江长风都怀疑五粮液的威力有这么大吗？  
“岚山，你知道我第一次见你是什么时候吗？”  
“大概......是在海里吧。”温岚山觉得自己的脸快烧起来了，其实真正烧起来的是他的脑子。  
江长风故作失望的摇摇头，“啧啧啧，小没良心啊”，另一只手攀上了温岚山的手，他下意识想缩手，却被攥得紧紧的。“85年吧，你随你的老领导到上海考察，那时候我还是个副书记，人群中我一眼就相中了你，让我心心念念想了好多年啊，你说你该怎么赔我？嗯？”温岚山的手很漂亮，骨节分明但恰到好处，指甲修的很圆润，只有一点细细的薄茧，很难想象这样的手居然是用来跋山涉水，拿地质锤的。  
“主席......”  
“再后来，你还在会上帮我说话。虽然我知道你只是单纯看不过眼，但我还是很感动，你说你是不是套住我了？”  
手心突然被印上一吻，虽然面上为表现，但湿腻的感觉还是让他很抵触。  
“谁都知道你温和，见人就笑，包括对我，但你对我的笑是不见底的。只有面对姓胡的，你才会发自真心的笑。他，凭什么？”  
“不，不是的……”温岚山满面通红，话都快说不清了。勉强稳住打着颤的双腿，摇摇晃晃东倒西歪的往大门走，江长风也不阻拦，只是冷眼看着他的动作。  
眼前的所有都是花的，温岚山试了几次才搭上门把手，正待用力，后背突然来了一阵风，然后他的手就被扯开了，“呃.....”  
江长风大步上前，扯过他的手，手上一用力，温岚山疼得皱眉，但还是丢了力，软倒在江长风怀里。  
“目的还没达到，你就想走？你来这儿不就是为了救他吗？说好的交换怎么可以反悔？”问了再多，也得不到回答。江长风干脆将人拦腰抱起，走向早就命人准备好的房间。  
昏沉中的温岚山措不及防被扔到床上，惊呼还未出口，下巴便被捏紧，随后唇舌便被堵上。温岚山的口腔是麻木的，但对方并非如此。江长风长驱直入，他想掠夺掉温岚山口腔里所有的空气，所有的津液，直到对方缺氧挣扎才放开他。  
看着身下人大口呼吸的模样，江长风笑了，这次的笑是猎人即将处理猎物的喜悦。  
江长风俯身覆在温岚山身上，轻贴着他的耳朵，残忍而又温柔的说道：“如果你现在是清醒的，你想的肯定是：大不了被狗咬一口，但我保证，这样的事还会有第二次，第三次，甚至......每一天。”  
白衬衫的纽扣被逐颗解开，从修长的脖颈到胸口都泛着不正常的红晕，遮盖了原本的肤色。  
“瘦，真的瘦。”食指在身上游走，轻戳一下就能碰到肋骨，江长风摇头叹道，“不行啊，以后得把你喂胖点儿。”  
温岚山胸膛有规律的起伏着，江长风突然将脸贴着他跳动的胸膛，感受他蓬勃的生命力。就这样一个姿势，他保持了很久，准确的说是看了很久。胸膛上两颗红缨吸引了他，就像是皑皑白雪中点点红梅。  
“美，真美。”鬼使神差下，江长风将左边的乳粒含入口中，舌头围着乳晕打圈，时而用牙齿轻咬乳尖。左手也没闲着，玩起了另外一边，浅浅的指甲抠弄着乳尖，还坏心眼的往外扯。迷糊的人这时突然一声呻吟，倒是让江长风惊喜的停了下来，深深的看了他一眼，又覆上了那两片薄唇。  
“小东西唇这么薄，没良心啊。”  
离开温岚山的唇，江长风一路往下，在喉结上稍微用力咬了一口。  
“嗯......”那里留下了一个不深不浅的牙印。经过胸膛，肚脐和小腹，停了下来，吸引他的是一根破旧的皮带。  
“啧，这么旧了都不舍得换，就因为是他送的吗？”江长风表情不悦，略带粗鲁的将皮带扯了下来，略一思索，嘴角扬起一丝坏笑。只见他将温岚山两只手腕用那根皮带缠了起来，给绑在了床头。也许是察觉到了什么，不清醒的人也轻微挣扎了两下。  
“乖乖听话，我不想伤了你。”  
江长风轻而易举的扒光了温岚山，比起上半身，温岚山的双腿却丰满一些，看来是因为长期的走南闯北，挖土找矿锻炼出的。双腿间的物件软软的耸搭在黑丛中，看着没精神，但在江长风眼里却是漂亮的，他低头在上面落下虔诚一吻。起身从床头柜中拿出早就准备好的东西，一打开，呵，还有股子香味。  
温岚山双腿被分开，腿间风光一览无余。江长风打量着那一张一缩的地方，还拿手去拨了拨周围的褶皱。  
“这个地方不知道有没有被他胡文冰开发过？”  
江长风往手指上倒了些润滑剂，慢慢送进那里。异物入侵的感觉让温岚山很不适应，全身都在抗拒着入侵，想要往后退，只是被江长风禁锢住了腰肢。  
“乖，别受伤了。”嘴上说着，那根手指却猛地伸进去，温岚山身体下意识一弹，挣扎了一下。  
“不......”  
“乖，你会舒服的。”看这反应，难道胡文冰没有得手？这样一想，江长风脸上露出得意之色，感觉下身更兴奋了。  
耐着性子给身下人坐着扩张，手指一根根的放进去，直到里面可以容纳三根手指的时候才退出来，取而代之的是早就坚硬如铁的那根东西。它抵在穴口也不急，也是微微摩擦着旁边的褶皱，上面的润滑剂增添了一种情靡的味道。怪异的感觉让温岚山很不安，身体扭动着想摆脱这种不适。  
江长风吞吐着他的耳垂，轻声安抚道：“岚山，我要进去了，你就算想反悔也来不及了。”话音落下，就一个挺身将自己送了进去。  
“啊......不要......”突然的疼痛让温岚山痛哼出声。  
其实江长风也并不好受，他才进去了一半，那里好紧。看了眼身下人的反应，他干脆一咬牙一用力，整根没入。  
“啊！”全部被包住的感觉太好了，里面好温暖。和江长风比起来，温岚山就不好受了，就算有了事先的润滑，他也还是疼得冷汗都冒了出来。  
“别......快出去。”微弱的哀求，结果却适得其反。江长风坏心一笑，缓缓动了起来。  
“我都说了，已经晚了。”  
“出去......”  
一下下的顶弄由浅入深，由快到慢，温岚山的身体也跟着他的节奏颤动，可惜并不是在云端。他就像一个飘摇的浮萍，完成不能自已，嘴里只能发出一些破碎的呻吟，不成调子，直到一股热流冲击柔软的内壁。  
“你是我的了，终于是我的了。”释放过后的江长风软倒在床上，喘了会儿气，感叹自己还是需要多锻炼下身体啊。缓缓靠过去，那人应该已经睡了过去，忽觉枕头上有一小块地方颜色不同，摸上去还有些湿润......

江山（二）  
清晨的一缕阳光，透过帘布缝隙照了进来，洒在微颤的睫毛上。这一觉温岚山睡得很不安稳，他做了噩梦，或许那个噩梦只是他不愿意承认的真实。  
“咚咚咚。”短促的敲门声拉回了温岚山思绪，看了下自己的处境，可还没等他反应一二，那人便推门而入，是江长风的秘书郭朗，  
郭朗对他的样子毫无反应，身为江长风的大秘，什么大风大浪他没见过，也不会有任何越矩。难堪的是温岚山，毕竟他现在什么都没穿。  
“温主任，主席有事交待。”  
“什么事？”股间粘稠的不适感让温岚山又羞又恼。  
“你求主席救下的那个人，今天便要离京了……”这话才说了一半，郭朗故意停下来看温岚山的脸色，可惜无甚变化。呵，这个人。“主席体谅你俩的情谊，让你去送送。”  
温岚山抬起头，又是熟悉的笑，“按理是该去送送的，可惜我身体不适，要不您跟主席反映下，就作罢吧。”这话是商量的语气。  
“呵。”郭朗走至床边，遮挡了窗外的光线，弯下腰，整个人的阴影覆盖住了温岚山，“主席命令，你必须去。”  
这下温岚山看清楚了郭朗嘴角的轻蔑和眼底的嘲弄，收起了笑，冷冷道：“既然这样，你先出去，我整理一下。”  
“诶，不用这么麻烦。”冰凉的手搭上了温岚山光裸的右肩，轻拍了两下，“主席让你就这样去见那个人。”  
听完这番话，温岚山完全愣住了，羞耻心这三个字像一座大山压得他喘不过气来。  
“这肩可真滑。”这句带着侮辱的挑衅并没有吸引温岚山侧目，郭朗自觉无趣。  
“出去。”  
“在这儿穿，放心，我对硬邦邦的男人没兴趣。”说完便转过身去，只得听着窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。  
海里到机场大概一个小时，这一路上，温岚山简直如坐针毡。那东西顺着内壁慢慢往下滑，流出后庭，粘黏到内裤上，他能感觉到内裤已经湿了一大片。机场越来越近，想到那人，温岚山竟退缩了起来，可.....此去，又待何年再见？  
“半个小时，主席够意思吧？”回答他的是车门被重重关闭。  
远处只有胡文冰一人，一直在原地踱步，不时还低头看表。虽然还隔得远，但温岚山已经能想象到他脸上的表情。  
“文冰！”温岚山招手，嘴边带着最温暖的笑。果然，胡文冰听到喊声，就快速向他跑来。  
胡文冰快步跑至温岚山面前，一日不见如隔三秋大概就是如此吧。  
“岚山，我就知道你会来送我的。”似撒娇的语气逗笑了温岚山。  
“我本来不想来的。”这话说的半真半假，湿腻的下身，让他仿佛被置身于火架，内外煎熬。一边是胡文冰毫不保留的爱意，而另一边......  
“岚山你怎么了？”胡文冰的手还没搭上温岚山的肩膀，便被他给挡了下来。看着落空的手，有些不知所措。  
温岚山意识到自己反应过激，连忙岔开话题：“文冰，你此去藏地，我很不放心。”  
“不放心什么？”语气难掩失落。  
温岚山假装不知，继续说道：“其一，藏区高寒之地，待久了的话，你的身体......”  
“我的身体你还不放心？”  
“别说大话。其二，也是我最担心的，藏区部分人民难以教化，之前那几起群体性事件就是针对汉官和中央，这次派你去，我实在是放心不下，万一......”  
“别万一了，岚山，你还是关心我的嘛。”  
“......”躲闪不及，已被他贴上额头，两双眼里只有彼此。  
“出了这么大的事，本以为会被清算，没想到是被外派，这个结果已经很不错了，岚山。”胡文冰拿鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的，他特别喜欢这种亲昵的感觉。  
“外派吗？”温岚山浑身僵直，他想到一周前那人的话：“做不做这个交易在你。”  
“是啊，想想那里也是个风景不错的地方。”  
“我让胡文冰去藏区，就是条件艰苦了些。”

“可能要应付点麻烦。”  
“能不能应付过来，活不活得下去全靠他自己。”

“其实我最担心的就是你，身处诡谲多变的权利漩涡，你怎么办？”  
“然后是你，你也应该清楚谁才是这片树林里最大的树，谁才能给你依靠，接受我的条件吧。”  
胡文冰和江长风的话在温岚山脑中不停环绕，震得他头晕。  
“岚山，怎么了？”  
“啊？没什么。”  
胡文冰眸子一暗，还是伸出了手，将温岚山整个拥入怀中。  
“岚山，别动，让我抱抱就好。”  
“文冰......”另一双手，几番拿起又放下，最后还是攀上了胡文冰的后背。温岚山轻叹，这人也只有在他面前才会示弱。  
“答应我，保全好自己。为了我，好吗？”双手在温岚山后背收握成拳，久久才放开。  
“好。”此去小心。  
两人依依惜别，却未察觉旁侧的高楼上早有人目视着这一切，都写在了一张小小的胶卷上。  
“啧啧啧，这个角度不错。唉，我还是第一次干这种活，也不知道你到底有什么魅力？”

从机场回来，温岚山便又被江长风叫到了办公室，他又回到了这间带给他噩梦的房间。  
“站那么远干什么呀。”察觉到温岚山进屋，江长风才关掉了收音机，那是一曲《贵妃醉酒》。  
温岚山往前挪了两步，“主席，您找我有什么事吗？”  
“那你觉得我找你是什么事？”  
江长风靠得越近，温岚山只觉得有无数只蚂蚁在他身上爬。  
“还在吗？”江长风好笑的看着他。  
温岚山也当然知道他指的是什么，轻飘飘的从齿缝中吐出一个字，“在。”  
“唉，那么聪明的人不会看不出来，你说是不是？”  
“......”没错，胡文冰怎么会看不出来，他在自欺欺人，胡文冰又何尝不是。  
江长风搭上的手被温岚山一把甩开，眼里的阴霾一闪而过，又被笑意替换掉。  
“怎么了，岚山？”  
“主席，我们的交易只有一次。”  
说得这般不卑不亢，江长风失笑道：“当然当然，你想到哪里去了？我就想看看你有没有哪里不舒服。”  
“没有。”  
“那就好，回去好好休息，明早陪我出访苏联，这是你的本职工作。”

江山（三）  
“中苏两国友谊长存！”  
“Да！”  
中苏两国领导人签署了《东段协定》，掌声雷动，为两国多年的的革命友谊欢呼，这份友谊还将继续下去。接下来便是两国与会人员一起合影。江长风眼角瞟到一个背影掠过，纤细的腰肢，经过他的时候步调都加快了，避他不及。  
镜头扫向众人，却在一张儒雅俊秀的面孔上停留了很久。这几秒，温岚山还是维持着一贯熟悉的微笑，稳重不失风范。江长风瞥了眼毛子摄影师，啧了一声，这小东西......  
宴会开始，温岚山的职务不是多高，但人群中却是最亮眼的，他本不会喝酒，无奈于苏联人热情，本想浅尝即止，但苏联朋友都是喝个杯底朝天，温岚山也只好入乡随俗。味道清淡爽口，不甜不苦不涩，入腹后又觉热流遍布了全身，奇怪的是并没有任何不适。江长风一直留意着那边的动静，无奈摇摇头，这只羊崽子啊，误入狼圈都不自知。一团热气涌向他的下腹，恨不得把这只羊剥皮拆骨吞入腹中。  
江长风这边与戈巴夫相谈甚欢，上至国家关系，下到个人兴趣都无所不谈。戈巴夫望着人群中的应付不暇的人，眼里透露着浓浓的兴趣，忙问江长风那人是谁。江长风并没有回答，只有一个意味深长的微笑，刚巧被那人接收到。不知为何，明明只是被那人不轻不重的看了一眼，温岚山却觉得小腹中有股子烈焰般的刺激，只一下便停了，难道酒的后劲上来了？  
金发高挑的俄罗斯姑娘，荡漾着青春气息，感染着在场所有人，除了温岚山，他正在同酒劲做着斗争。他的脑子已经变慢了，连被一位姑娘拉起跳舞都没反应。俄罗斯人的热情与张扬一时间让温岚山无法适应，只能被带着走，也许都不能叫舞步。其他人很快也陷入到这种气氛，两两相拥沉浸在舞曲中。舞蹈这种东西温岚山连碰都没碰过，四肢不协调加上头昏脑胀，就算是简单的慢三步，也会时不时踩上人家的脚，姑娘再好的脾气，脸上也挂不住笑。  
“Я извиняюсь（对不起）”温岚山只能不住的道歉。金发姑娘皱眉，刚想说什么，就被一道声音打断，是江长风。  
“Позволь мне научить его（我来教他）”  
温岚山听到江长风的声音还是浑身一颤，直到江长风搭上他的手才反应过来。但这手冰冰凉凉的很舒服，他竟不想抽出来。俄罗斯姑娘望着两人欣然一笑，便离开了。手上的温度和周围的眼神，让温岚山身体更加不稳了，脸上血气上涌，也许除了酒劲还有些什么。  
“主席？”低声询问，像一声猫叫，痒到了江长风心里。  
“手搭上来。”江长风示意温岚山将手搭上他的肩膀，同时挽上温岚山的腰，这样他就是这场舞的主导者。“照我说的做，这么多人看着呢。”周围人探究、嬉笑还是窃窃私语什么，温岚山根本无暇顾及。  
“退，前，别看脚下......看我！”江长风左手一个用力，两人贴得更紧了。方寸之间，四目相对，温岚山透过镜片好似在江长风眼底看到了一团火，一团名叫欲望的火，恨不得喷涌而出烧掉他。后发的酒劲由着血液冲向大脑，明晃晃的灯光只会让温岚山更加晕眩，大脑已经无法思考下一步该迈哪只脚。  
江长风由着温岚山踩上自己，也不恼，支撑着对方摇摇欲坠的身体，笑道：“喝醉了，今天这舞看来没法教了。”虽然两人这舞跳的不好，但还是掌声雷动。  
将温岚山交给郭朗，江长风起身告辞，戈巴夫挽留说道下一个节目他们排练了很久，是中国知名的戏曲《贵妃醉酒》。闻言，江长风瞟了眼温岚山，微笑婉拒，“Китайская драма до сих пор лучше всего исполняется китайцами（中国戏还是中国人唱的最好）”戈巴夫一脸了然，也就不做挽留。  
江长风带着温岚山离去，怪异的唱腔缓缓传出，听者皱眉不满，咕噜道：“唱错了，是初转腾～”  
这句唱词听得江长风一阵酥麻，“不急，等会儿唱给我听。”  
“嗯，好！”醉酒之人洋洋自得，豪爽的答应，哪儿还有半点清醒。  
两人进入房间后，温岚山摇摇晃晃的去拉江长风，“来，我唱给你听。”  
“不急。”江长风将温岚山拉到床边坐下，转身便又开了一瓶酒，将高脚杯送到温岚山手里。  
“贵妃手里怎么能没酒呢？”  
温岚山晃了晃杯中的红色液体，送至嘴边一饮而尽，将空杯递过去，“好喝，还要。”  
江长风并没有满足他，嘴上哄骗道：“乖岚山，不是要唱给我听吗？”放上早就准备好的磁带，扣人心弦的声音传来：“海岛冰轮......”  
“初转腾～”唱到这三个字的时候，温岚山用袖子遮住脸，慢慢露出双眼，看向窗外，他的眼中真有明月。月光映上了温岚山的侧脸，在江长风的眼里这一幕美得让人窒息。  
江长风兴致大发，拉起温岚山，两人对起词来。唱到“玉石桥斜依把栏杆靠”的时候，温岚山右转叉腰一个不稳倒在了江长风身上。江长风就着温岚山的颈窝深嗅了一口，沉醉道：“酒人愁肠人已醉～”严格来说，温岚山不是唱戏的料，不管是嗓子还是姿态，但他这幅样子想必也没有显露于他人面前。  
“文冰，快给我，我要喝酒！”  
江长风嘴角的笑僵硬了一下，自嘲道：“我怎么忘了，你还有个小对象。”  
“对象？你就是啊，只有你！”温岚山肯定的点了点头，奇怪的是“文冰”怎么冷冷的。  
温岚山猝不及防被推到了床上，高脚杯脱手落在地上，碎成一片。“杯子......”  
“我让你喝。”  
两唇相抵间，液体渡入喉中，充充咽下后，又有一个东西在他的嘴里搅和。温岚山身体里的火逐渐烧起来，也主动揽上了江长风，浅浅回应着。两人的衬衫都有些凌乱，索性扒了去。入眼的身子还是那样白皙清瘦，却困扰了江长风无数个夜晚。手抚摸着温岚山潮红的面颊，他想的是谁又重要吗？  
江长风含上一口酒，俯身含着了温岚山胸前红点，他知道这是温岚山的敏感地带。果然，嘴唇刚贴上去，温岚山便一个战栗。江长风卖力的吮吸，加上酒的辅助，温岚山的乳首被刺激得阵阵收缩，硬挺到了极致，酥麻间还带了点刺痛，周围的神经都要炸开一般的快感。只有一边被这样对待，温岚山并不满足，手也不安分的抚上了另一边的乳粒，揉弄了起来。甜腻的低吟落入江长风耳朵里，他只觉得身体里的每一处血液都在沸腾，但他还不急，这具身体的潜能还没有开发。  
由浅至深的亲吻从上而下，游至鼠蹊处，舌尖和呼吸都轻打在那处，酥麻感像电流一样流通四肢，传到大脑。温岚山下身那处已经起了变化，江长风不是没发现，但他就是不碰，他也不让温岚山碰。温岚山已经顾不得上半身，伸出去几次手都被打了回来。  
“文冰。”  
江长风爱死这委屈服软的声音，又恨死这两个字。打回不听话的手，索性又拿起散落在旁的领带将温岚山的手绑了起来，这下是上下都落了空。不理会微弱的抗议，江长风径直将人翻了个身，露出光滑的脊背来，从后面环抱住温岚山，唇靠近，温柔的呼吸喷洒在他的耳畔，灌进耳膜。  
“别急，我们有的是时间。”  
双手被缚，这样的姿势下，温岚山想靠摩擦床单疏解前面的欲望，但不得其法。这幅样子落在江长风眼里，却叫他下面那个东西越来越硬。  
“小东西，别急着勾引我。”然后不轻不重的在他臀上拍了一下。  
冰凉的液体从杯中倾出，顺着背沟蜿蜒而下，在红色的衬托下，这幅场景显得更加淫靡。灵活的舌尖从后边开始行动，再到脖子，缓缓游移至背沟，由上而下的将酒卷入口中。温岚山只觉得自己快被磨疯了，这舌头每动一次，上半身便会颤抖一次，整个背部都变得异常敏感，下身直直挺立，叫嚣着解脱。最后舌尖在尾椎处停留，打着圈。  
“往下......”温岚山低吟，气息略微不稳，不自觉地弓起了身子，想靠摩擦阴茎头部获取快感，却将自己完全暴露在对方面前。  
这幅画面怎能不让人热血沸腾，江长风不再犹豫，从床头柜取出早就让人准备好的东西。郭朗说这玩意会有快感，但要适量。这个适宜是多少？江长风也不考究，直接挤出一些，伴着手指送进身下人紧闭的后穴。  
“疼”突如其来的刺激还是叫温岚山不适应，挺立的欲望也缩回去了点。  
疼吗？那就多用点。江长风按住不老实的腰，将更多的膏状物体送进温岚山体内。这东西一触碰温暖的内壁便融化成了液态，借着润滑，江长风的手指进出也容易了些，逐渐放入了三根。适应了手指后，温岚山的欲望又重新回来了，比之前更甚。不那么圆润的指甲盖轻轻刮蹭着内壁，穴口瞬间收紧，被他这么一蹭，里面其他地方好像也跟着痒了起来。  
江长风失笑：“舍不得是吧？放心，我会满足你的。”说罢还是用力将手指抽了出来。温岚山的后穴适应不了这种变化，只得一张一合。前面堵着，后面空着，这样不上不下快要磨疯了他。在江长风眼里，温岚山不就是案板上的鱼，任他处置吗？  
就在温岚山想要靠双腿夹住欲望的时候，江长风用手掰开了他的臀瓣，抵住穴口，一挺身将欲望送了进去。  
“啊！”  
成年男子的欲望毕竟比手指粗上不少，只进入了一半便卡着不动了，温岚山也不受控的呻吟出声，有几分是疼痛。  
“放松点！”一巴掌拍上白皙的臀部，对方反而越绞越紧，更是不能动了。  
“给你点好处吧。”江长风修长的手指绕过后穴，有节奏的抚摸、按压对方的会阴部位，总是有意无意的蹭到两颗囊袋，但就是不碰挺立的那根。  
“嗯～呃”在此刺激下，门户再次一张一合。江长风找准机会，一个用力齐根没入，到达最深处，温岚山被顶得一下子趴在了床上，两具肉体亲密连接在了一起。  
待到温岚山适应后，江长风便重新搂起他的腰，开始攻城略地。次次都将欲望送至最深处，恨不得融入彼此。房间里只有肉体撞击声，低呼声，和呻吟声。每一次律动，温岚山受到刺激，穴口便会收紧一次。江长风把这看作是挽留，更加卖力，变着角度找他体内的敏感点。  
“啊！”  
顶弄到某处，温岚山抖了一下，呻吟也变了调。江长风欣喜，看来找对地方了。  
“受不住就叫出来，除了我没人听到。”  
安抚完后，江长风便重新发力，那处受到了集火，每被冲撞一次，温岚山急促的声音便传来，越来越快，呻吟也变得断断续续。随之一声低呵，温岚山身体里的欲望跳动了几下，一股激流打在了他的内壁上，强烈的快感快将他吞没，欲望顶端的小孔也开始吐露出液体。碍于被绑的双手，温岚山急得眼上起了一层模糊的水雾。  
“文冰，帮帮我。”  
他的求救没有换得同情，对方反而戏虐的弹了弹他坚硬滚烫的欲望，“我想知道，我和胡文冰谁能让你更爽。”  
就着插入的样子，把人翻过身来，面对面，双腿弯曲抵至胸口，开启新一轮猛烈攻势。温岚山的欲望随着身上人的动作一下一下的拍打着腹部，淌出的液体越来越多。  
江长风沉浸在美好的肉体体验上，后知后觉，呻吟中带着哭腔更动听了。扒开遮挡住的手臂，果然脸上已是有了泪痕。  
“看来我还是比胡文冰强点。”然后手指大发慈悲的握住了那颤巍巍的可怜的小东西。  
“动”  
“真贪心。”江长风充满技巧的抚摸那根东西，从会阴出发，照顾完囊袋，沿着经络停至铃口，用并不尖锐的指甲刮蹭、轻捏。再这样一个前后夹击下，欲望几下跳动，一道白浊打在了床单、小腹和那人的手上。  
刚刚下去的欲望没多久又竖了起来，江长风惊讶于这是什么虎狼药。见小东西哭的厉害，江长风便给他松了绑，他便迫不及待的把手伸到下面动了起来。只是他平日里自渎少之又少，根本不得要领，胡乱一番动作也出不来。  
“怎么办......”若刚才的那声是小猫在挠痒，那这次就是在挠他的心，下腹汇聚的热流正在冲击阀门，没有节奏的加快撞击，脑中一道白光闪过，又泄在了温岚山体内。射精后极大满足，江长风也就慈悲的帮着温岚山解脱。  
温岚山早已跌入欲海，顾了前面，后面也不能停。老江毕竟体力有限，只好用上苏联产品帮小温解决后面，手专心服侍他前面，除了他温岚山，其他人也没这待遇了。别说这仿真的玩意儿质量还挺好，小温主任的接受度也挺高。看着胶体一进一出，翻出红色的媚肉，也是别有一番滋味。  
虎狼药果真是虎狼药，几次下来，江主席手都酸了，温岚山到最后也射无可射，空有射精的动作，一滴都出不来。碰一下阴茎都抖得厉害，江长风担心他的身体，一边安抚哭累了的温岚山，一边在心里把郭朗骂了一遍又一遍。  
两人忙活到半夜，才双双虚脱相拥而眠......


End file.
